<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by BlackCoyote</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958711">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoyote/pseuds/BlackCoyote'>BlackCoyote</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim: The Black (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Gen, Hunting, Hybrid Jaeger, Short One Shot, hunger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCoyote/pseuds/BlackCoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A newborn hybrid hunts.</p><p>Just a very short one-shot I was compelled to write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It woke <em>hungry</em>. </p><p>The sensation gnawed at it, a maddening cavernous emptiness that roared to be filled, filled, <em>filled</em>. If there were any reason to be found in its strange, alien brain, it was drowned out by the bestial <em>hunger </em>that drove it up out of the depths, towards the bright light that instinct told it meant <em>food</em>. </p><p>It had dragged itself up onto the rocky shore - <em>hungry, hungry, so hungry</em> - and there, had bellowed out its frustration. </p><p>The roar echoed... and then was answered by a distant, angry trumpeting. </p><p>That triggered something in it - something primal, something <em>feral </em>- and, with a guttural snarl, it launched itself in the direction of the sound. </p><p>Hunting. </p><p><em>Hungry</em>. </p><p>It was so single-minded in the pursuit of its goal that it didn't even register the flimsy structures it trampled, the small scurrying things scrambling to avoid being flattened underfoot. They weren't worth even a moment of its attention in the face of its growing, ravenous hunger. Even if it hadn't been starving, the tiny things, too minuscule to be either food or foe, held no interest for it. </p><p>It loped onward, a constant low growl roiling in its chest, its only goal <em>satiation</em>. </p><p>And fortunately, it didn't have to wait long. </p><p>Its would-be challenger met it halfway, charging headlong into what it no doubt assumed would be a short fight - which it would be, but not in the way the beast might have hoped. </p><p>No. </p><p>With an animalistic roar, it lunged for the beast, easily dodging the flailing barbed tails and throwing it onto its back. The thing screeched in rage, snapping and clawing and desperately trying to writhe free of the unyielding grip and crushing weight. The fight was over before it could even begin.</p><p>The beast was only a small one. Only small, but it would do. </p><p>
  <em>Hungry. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hungry. <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>HUNGRY. </em>
</p><p>It shifted its grip to pin the beast's head under one hand, its many eyes gleaming bright with anticipation. Armor plates pulled back to expose a gaping maw bristling with teeth. Lunging forward, it sank those teeth into the beast's throat, and gave its head a violent shake. Bone and gristle crunched between its jaws, hot blood spurted and poured down its chin and neck and chest. It opened its jaws once more, only to bite down a second time, savoring the way the flesh parted and tore. The way the luminous blue blood tasted as it swallowed it down in great desperate gulps. </p><p>The beast's angry vocalizations tapered into a terrified shriek that choked and died under its onslaught, though it continued to squirm and twitch even as its last breath rattled out through the gaping holes in its throat. </p><p>Claws found the beast's heaving belly and reflexively dug in, opening great furrows in its silvery-blue flesh that spilled coils of steaming entrails out onto the dusty ground. More blood poured out in fits and spurts to soak into the dirt, filling the air with an unmistakable scent. </p><p>The smell was overwhelming. <em>Intoxicating</em>. </p><p>And it was still so, so very <em>hungry</em>. </p><p>Growling, mantling over its prey, it buried its teeth into warm flesh and yanked. Skin and muscle tore, dripping ichor like falling stars as the gobbet of flesh disappeared down into its gullet. Again, again, again it ripped and tore and swallowed, chewing through flesh and bone and organ alike. </p><p>And soon, for the first time in its short life, Apex found relief from its hunger. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>